The present invention relates to a container and manual holder apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a document and cylindrical receptacle holder for mounting in a tractor cab.
When operating an agricultural vehicle such as a tractor, an operator's manual and other documentation are preferably kept readily accessible to the operator somewhere in the cab of the vehicle. In addition, food and beverages are often also carried on the tractor. Such items are often placed upon the floor or seat of the vehicle and are susceptible to being lost or the contents of the receptacle spilled. In addition, these items may distract the operator and thereby interfere with the operation of the vehicle.
Structures have been developed to retain such items. However, a holder apparatus is often not readily accessible to the operator. Furthermore, the holder apparatus are especially designed and constructed for each particular vehicle in which they are installed. In addition, installation of such holder apparatus often is rather difficult requiring many tools to be utilized. As a result, such holder apparatus are often expensive and do not provide ready access to such items as operator manuals or beverage containers.
The present invention overcomes these problems, and many others.